Prisma Star
| Mane = | Coat = | Nicknames = | Relatives = Marble Ball Tinkle (step-sister) Frizzylili - (Step-sister) Grace Gentle - (mother) Tin Bursts- step- (father) | Misc 1 Title = Personality | Misc 1 Text = Extremely talkative | Misc 2 Title = | Misc 2 Text = | Cutie Mark = | Voice = | Owner = User:PartyPoppets | Color 1 = #C4FFFF | Color 2 = #DF3E83}} OLD OC''"Why not,i mean if i pretend future,so that mean i will be supernatural and gonna be the best pony,Or,Or!'"'' '' -''Prisma Star Prisma Star is a female Earth Pony and a member of the Equestria Lights.She represents the Spirits of Brightness or the light of Stars. Development Prisma Star originally used to be named "Prism Star". General Info Appearance She have a light blue coat with a fuschia pink mane and indigo eyes. Personality There's one word that can describes Prisma's personality : Talkative She never run out of ideas anc is very bright and very optimistic.She is also a great singer. Abilities and Skills Fortune Telling Prisma always dreamed to be a soothsayer.But her predictions were all fake except the first one Spirit of Brightness Prisma develops a strange magic after thinking that fortune telling is not her destiny, her cutiemark go back to normal and creates a cyanish spark that glow on her neck and her eyes.This spark is the Spark of Brightness. Prisma rainbow hank is gone and her eyes have white star n it.It's her Brighten mode. Biography Finding her mom Prisma Star was living in a suburb near to Canterlot with her family.Her parents were both busy scientists. Prisma founded in her house that her mother was working of a evil organisation, but she kept the secret.Her father was unaware of this, and when her mother was creating potions that transform unicorn and earth ponies into pegasus, Prisma denounces her mother.Five years later, after Prisma mom is released from her royal jail along with evil ponies,she is found with a rainbow shard in her hands.She gave it to Prisma and promise to never believe in evil. Prisma was so happy to find her mother. Family Marble Ball Tinkle Marble Ball Tinkle and Prisma star are good friends as step-sisters.They are all member of the Equestria Lights and get along perfectly. Relationships Equestria Lights Twinkle Swirls Eternal Glow Prisma get a great reaction about Eternal's leading in the Shimmerlight festival. Peridot Shimmerlight Silver Bell Silver's relation with Prisma is unspecified, because they are in good terms. Marble Ball Tinkle See Marble Ball Tinkle Poppy Valley Poppy's relation with Prisma is unspecified,because they are in good terms. Velvet Pansy Velvet's relation with Prisma is unspecified, because they are in good terms. Royal Gala Though they never meet each other,Prisma Star claimed a "Pegasus Apple Family Member". Quotes "My name is Prisma Star, i am gonna tell you what's going to be your future!" "Hum, i guess,yes." "At least,your are not as horrible as a Pegasus Apple Family Member,that would be crime,Fay Fay" Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony